what will happen at the end
by bestfrendz
Summary: what will happen at the end of the love story of Sakura and Syaoran if Erika Liao arrive?
1. Chapter 1

**What will happened at the end? (scripted)**

**Sakura and Li are childhood friends. Now they are in 7****th**** grade, Li broke their friendship when he confessed to Sakura. Sakura likes him too she answered him "yes!".**

**The class is starting and they were classmates. No one knew that they have a boyfriend and girlfriend relationship except Tomoyo, Sakura's best friend. Li Syaoran is so popular in their school but Kinomoto Sakura was not. Sakura know that if the girls in their school find out that they have a relationship they will **_**kill **_**her.**

**Sakura and Li came to school too early but when they came to their room, Tomoyo is there.**

**~ 4-B ~**

**Sakura: Good morning, Tomoyo!**

**Syaoran: hey Sakura, you'll seat here beside the window.**

**Sakura: I want to seat beside Tomoyo!**

**Syaoran: Sa-ku-ra…**

**Sakura: okay…do I have a choice?**

**Tomoyo laughed **

**Syaoran: eat this..**

**Sakura: I'm not hungry, why?**

**Syaoran: really? Your father told me that you didn't eat your breakfast…**

**Sakura: heh-heh-hehehehe…because… I-I know that you'll give me your food if you knew I didn't eat my breakfast…**

**Syaoran: Idiot. I change my mind, don't eat this.**

**Sakura: eh?! ****I'm hungry.......**

**Syaoran: ohhh...next time you didn't eat your food I don't care anymore, okay?**

**Sakura: okay…**

**Every minute their classmates are arriving…After 1 hour the class will start.**

**Sensei: ok class..You have a new classmate…she's from Hongkong**

**Everyone chatter…**

**Sensei: please come inside…**

**Sakura *thinking* wow, she's so beautiful and her hair was long and silky…**

**Syaoran: hey, what are you thinking?**

**Sakura: nothing. Hehehe**

**Sensei: by the way, she is Erika Liao**

**Erika: sensei….**

**Sensei: yes?!**

**Erika: i want to seat beside that guy (she's pointing Syaoran)**

**Sensei: sakura!**

**Sakura: yes sensei?!**

**Sensei: You'll seat at the back of Tomoyo**

**Syaoran: sensei, why do you follow what she likes? Sakura didn't like to change seat.**

**Sensei: is that true sakura?**

**Sakura: ahhh-ehh..hmm..ye-yeah..**

**Sensei: you have no choice Ms. Kinomoto**

**When Erika heard that she is from Kinomoto family, she glare to Sakura…Sakura sees it..**

**Sakura: why Erika?**

**Erika: ah! ****Nothing..**

**Sensei: Sakura, get your things and transfer to another seat...**

**Sakura: okay.. ******

**Sensei: Erika, you can seat there…class take care of Erika..I'll go to the Principal's office for our meeting…**

**Then sensei leave the class**


	2. New classmate, new rival!

**Erika: Hi, what's your name?**

**Girls: wow, she's talking to Syaoran…**

**Syaoran: Li Syaoran.**

**Erika: what a beautiful name!! please take care of me..**

**Syaoran: why do I need to do that? there's a lot of student to our classroom, why me?**

**Erika: because you are my seat mate…**

**Sakura: Syaoran, just take care for her…**

**Erika: please?**

**Syaoran: okay.**

**Girls: eh?! Unfair……Syaoran, take care of us too….**

**Syaoran: shut up!**

**Their sensei come back and gives them a lecture…**

**~recess~**

**Syaoran: Sakura, lets eat under the tree…**

**Sakura: okay! ******

**Erika: Syoran, can I eat with you?**

**Sakura: yes, you can eat with us…**

**Syaoran: tsk.**

**~under the tree~**

**Sakura: wow Erika, you have a lot of food… **

**Erika: yeah…Syaoran, eat this...**

**Syaoran: I don't like it…Sakura, where's your food?**

**Sakura: here. Don't you like her food? It's so yummy…**

**Syaoran: if you like it then eat it…**

**Sakura: I'll eat my own food, it's yours so eat it…**

**Syaoran: say ahhhh…**

**Sakura: I'll eat on my own…I have hands to eat, okay?!**

**Syaoran: don't be shy…**

**Erika: I'm not hungry so I'll go back to the classroom…**

**Sakura: okay!**

**Erika goes in the comfort room**

**~Comfort room~**

**Erika *thinking* I think, they are a couple…hmm..ah! Sakura Kinomoto…Kinomoto our family's enemy…Kinomoto's company in Hongkong was our enemy in business…Sakura, my enemy in guy…there is no way we will become good friends…So Sakura be ready…**

**-dismissal-**

**Erika: Syaoran, can you come to our house?**

**Syaoran: no. I'll come with Sakura…**

**Erika: do you want to come too Sakura?**

**Sakura: it's okay with me…you, Syaoran?**

**Syaoran: do I have a choice?**

**Sakura laughed**

**Erika: okay come with me… **

**They reached the house of Liao**

**~Living room~**

**Erika: drink this…**

**Sakura: thank you…Your house is big…**

**Erika: thanks…Do you like to play a game?**

**Sakura: what game?**

**Erika: truth or consequence**

**Sakura: okay!! I'm excited…**

**Erika's the first one spin the bottle and it pointed to Syaoran…**

**Erika: Truth or consequence?**

**Syaoran: truth…**

**Erika: I'll ask you a question… Do you like someone already?**

**He looked to Sakura **

**Syaoran: yeah…okay my turn to spin it…**

**It stopped and point to Erika**

**Erika: truth! Hehehe**

**Syaoran: Who is your enemy?**

**Erika: Sakura Kinomoto…**

**Sakura: eh?! why?**

**Erika: secret! Syaoran asked only who…okay my turn!**

**She spinned it and pointed to Sakura…**

**Sakura: Truth.**

**Erika: Who is your first kiss and why?**

**Sakura: ha?! Ahh-ehhh…**

**Erika: don't be shy..**

**Will Sakura tell her that Syaoran is her first kiss because they liked each other?**

**Can she? Find out in the next chapter… **


End file.
